


Don’t Need No Love Potion

by theSNHWdream



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Boys In Love, Fluff, Hyungwon rambling about his love for Hyunwoo, Lots of kissing hehe, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rambling aka wonnie/me being repetitive.. sorry y’all, Seriously this is just pure fluff!, Taking care of baby Hyunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSNHWdream/pseuds/theSNHWdream
Summary: When Hyungwon’s crush comes to his store to buy a love potion, Hyungwon accidentally gives him the wrong potion.And of course, he’ll have to take care of the consequences.ORA fic where Hyungwon is pretty much the cause of Hyunwoo, his crush, turning into an adorable toddler. It’s cute while it lasts but what about after the potion wears off?





	1. Whoa, I Messed Up, Big Time!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Churtle94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churtle94/gifts), [punctualpizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punctualpizza/gifts), [hyungwoniie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwoniie/gifts).



> I wanted to write something completely fluffy and cute for a while and my brain which got sick of studying for exams came up with this!  
> Plus I wanted to show that I don’t JUST write smut always. 😂  
> I really hope you like this one!  
> Please excuse any typos, I’m tired from studying so much.. my exams start on 1st April 😭😭
> 
> This was supposed to be a one shot but it exceeded 11k words so I figured I’ll just make it chaptered.
> 
> Also comments and kudos make me happy so please do leave some if you liked this fic! ❤️

Hyungwon turned around to give his crush one last glance before teleporting to his aunt’s shop.

Son Hyunwoo, basketball team _and_ swim team captain, was laughing at something with his other two jock friends Lee Hoseok and Lee Jooheon, famously known as the Lee brothers. They were cousins and were vice-captains. Jooheon of the basketball team and Hoseok of the swim team. So _obviously_ they were best friends with his one love, Hyunwoo.

 

Hyungwon seriously disliked jocks. He had dated a few in his high school… Yeah, none of his relationships had ended well… or even been healthy.

Hormone crazed, almost plain human, imbeciles…

Like, he didn’t know if it was a _thing,_ but most jocks were almost powerless. Well, when performing magic came into picture.

But not Hyunwoo, oh no. Hyunwoo was a pure blooded witch. Just like Hyungwon. And from what he had seen, he was rather powerful too.

Now Hyungwon wouldn’t say _just like him_ because that would be boasting and well, he didn’t do that.

Also Hyunwoo was super nice! Unlike all those jerks he had dated back in school. Or that one jackass he had dated before he’d fallen head over heels for Hyunwoo in his first year. He was the type of guy who opened doors for people, kept them open till the people passed, no matter how many or how much of a hurry he was in. The kind of guy who helped everyone who asked him for help, unless he _really_ couldn’t help them out.

Like many times, Hyunwoo was waiting with his friends for the bus to arrive. And many times got on the bus to go home as well. When he _definitely didn’t_ need to.

The bus was for the people who were human, half-human or those witches who were pretty powerless AKA those who couldn’t teleport. Because the bus did the teleporting _for_ them though Hyungwon thought it was rather messy. (He had tried it out once just out of curiosity AKA he wanted to spend more time around Hyunwoo.)

Powerless people as in the most they could do was make leaves grow, make the room warmer when the heater stopped working. Stuff like that which was akin to breathing to witches like Hyungwon. And Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo could _very well_ teleport. And he had heard the older didn’t even get nauseous over longer trips! Hyungwon was _yet_ to achieve that!

So yeah, Hyunwoo was more powerful than him. Or he worked really hard on mastering his magic.

Either way, Hyungwon was in awe.

Not like he needed any more reasons to be so utterly completely in awe and in love with the older male.

But sadly, Son Hyunwoo _never_ even glanced at him. _Ever._ Like.. he was purposely avoiding him. Or maybe it was Hyungwon’s imagination.

He sighed and turned away.

He closed his eyes and pictured the front of his aunt’s shop.

And he popped away from view, leaving a bit of glitter in his wake.

And he definitely didn’t see Hyunwoo look at him till he disappeared.

 

*

 

“Wonnie, I’ll leave now. I’ll be back in about three four hours. Mostly three. So take care of the shop till then. I closed the café upstairs. Here’s the key.” Aunt Hyojin handed him a bronze antique looking key which Hyungwon took from her and pocketed.

“Okay then. Take care.” Hyungwon nodded and his aunt teleported, leaving behind some glitter which dissipated.

Hyungwon leaned against the glass counter behind which he stood, loads of shelves behind him with different things. Things like potions which had different durations of effect, tattoos which helped in things like studies, luck, healing, immunity and some purely for just that, a tattoo, permanent _and_ temporary.

The shop pretty much looked like an occult shop he’d seen in this movie called Dead Before Dawn but larger. It was kind of lame, now that he thought about it, but he still _loved_ it! The movie, that is.

The main actor was super cute and honestly, it was pretty hilarious.

He walked over to the books section, randomly picking up a recipe book for cupcakes.

His aunt was seriously a multitalented, super powerful witch. Everyone in their town knew her and respected her.

She was also a busy woman. Almost everybody in town came to her shop or to the café upstairs. His aunt was a great cook too. Honestly, what _couldn’t_ the woman do?!

Which was why Hyungwon worked for her part time everyday except on Sundays or when he had plans or had exams or any assignments pending.

Anyway, Hyungwon could use the extra cash and he generally did all his studying and homework in the shop hours. So it wasn’t all that much of a hassle.

What made his part time job exciting was when Hyunwoo came in to the shop to get something for his mom. _Mainly_ for his mom anyway. Other times to get some tiny things for himself.

They even sold stationery, so sometimes for that too.

Hyungwon liked to think that out of all the shops in town, Hyunwoo came to his because Hyungwon worked there after college.

But who was he kidding. The guy probably came because his mom trusted his aunt Hyojin the most when it came to all things witchcraft and occult.

And also because Hyunwoo lived kind of close to the shop. Just some three blocks away.

So the shop fell in this path many times when he didn’t feel like teleporting or preferred teleporting from a place closer to his destination.

Like why would _the great Son Hyunwoo_ come to his aunt’s shop to see him, Chae Hyungwon, practically a nobody. Compared to Hyunwoo anyway.

He was a nerd and jocks just used nerds to get their work done. Well, till high school anyway. People were too busy with their own life in college.

Anyway, Hyunwoo wasn’t that type.

 

Hyungwon flipped through the recipe book in his hands and turned the page to this one cupcake recipe. His eyes widened as he recalled Hyunwoo talk to his friends about how much he loved those but his mom was too busy to make them for him. So he had to buy it from outside his place and they didn’t sell it fresh there.

Hyungwon had been standing in queue during lunch when Hyunwoo had joined the line right behind him and he had heard.

 

Hyungwon was pretty decent at cooking. His aunt and mom had taught him well! Maybe he could bake these cupcakes for Hyunwoo and make them appear in his locker _just_ when he opened it before lunch to keep his things in!

Yes, Hyungwon was _definitely_ going to do that.

And maybe he could leave a little secret admirer type note…? Hyunwoo was strong enough to cast a simple spell to find out if the cupcakes were poisoned or not. He’d know it was safe and would eat it and.. _he would eat Hyungwon’s cooking!_ That was enough for him! He’d see his reaction in the college cafeteria. If Hyunwoo enjoyed them, hopefully he would, he’d see the happiness on his face! And _Hyungwon_ would be the cause of it!

The thought made Hyungwon giddy as he daydreamed Hyunwoo making that super cute face he made when he found something really delicious.

As he stood there daydreaming about Hyunwoo, the store’s tiny bell rang as the door opened.

Hyungwon shook himself from his thoughts and turned around.

And he dropped the book he was holding, eyes going wide because there stood Son Hyunwoo in front him, running a hand through his thick luscious hair, smiling at him.

Hyungwon’s heart pounded loudly as he waved his hand dismissively and the fallen book floated back to its place on the shelf.

_Is he.. actually smiling at me…?_

Hyungwon snapped out of his surprise and walked behind the counter and Hyunwoo walked forward to stand in front of it.

“Hi. What can I help you with today?” Hyungwon was proud of himself that his voice came out even and unaffected.

He _hated_ that this man, this Son Hyunwoo, affected him so much. No other guy had managed that before him… _Guys_ used to fall for Hyungwon, left, right and centre. After falling for Hyunwoo in his first year, Hyungwon had almost no idea who was flirting with him or asking him out or staring at him. Like, he didn’t remember well. Yeah, he supposed some people had approached him but he had rejected them all. None of them was Son Hyunwoo. So Hyungwon couldn’t have cared any lesser.

As usual Hyunwoo didn’t meet his eyes, at least not more than necessary. Hyunwoo was the customer, Hyungwon was the shopkeeper. That’s it.

But this time he didn’t know whether he was imagining it or not, whether he had finally lost it, but it looked like Hyunwoo was avoiding his eyes for a whole other reason. And if Hyungwon was seeing correctly, his mind fudging stuff up aside, Hyunwoo looked like he was blushing as he stared at the glass counter, at the things underneath, it seemed. Or something. He definitely wasn’t glancing around the store for what he wanted and not meeting Hyungwon’s eyes due to that.

It almost looked that like Hyunwoo was shy…

Yeah, Hyungwon had lost it.

“Uh… Could I get a…” Hyungwon waited patiently for the older to continue. Hyunwoo took a deep breath and looked up at him, the blush still on his face but eyes determined as he locked them with Hyungwon’s. “Could I get a love potion, please?”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened as his heart plummeted. His stupid heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

Hyunwoo was here, asking him, the guy who loved him more than anyone or anything else in the whole wide world, for a love potion, for _someone else_.

Hyungwon _immediately_ schooled his face to neutral and his voice normal as he said, “Sure! Just a moment.” He turned around and looked through all the potions.

Love potions were generally the pink ones without any name labels on them. Just the directions of use and the durations of the effects were written behind on a white plain label. The ingredients were almost never mentioned anyway, except when someone might be allergic to something. Then a precaution appeared on it with some key ingredients that the owner might he allergic to.

Yeah, his aunt was awesome.

Hyungwon brought down the pink bottle on the second shelf along with two other versions with different durations of effect.

He turned around to place them in front of Hyunwoo on top of the counter.

“Here you go. This one is the one hour one, this one is the two hours one, and this lasts about six hours.” He glanced up to find Hyunwoo staring at him. He immediately looked away to look at the bottles Hyungwon had told him about.

While Hyungwon was telling his mind that he had imagined it. Why would Hyunwoo stare at him?! Unless he had something stuck on his face or teeth.. oh Hecate, let that not be the case!

“I’ll explain the directions of use now. It’s written at the back. I can still tell you.”

Hyunwoo nodded and Hyungwon went on, “You can drink it directly or mix it in food or drinks. But not too much, it’s pretty strong. The effects start immediately. It’s almost tasteless and in case the person _does_ taste it, well, it won’t matter because they have tasted it and that’s enough for the effects to kick in. You just add one teaspoon and it’ll work for the duration it’s made for. And yes, do _not_ forget to add a piece of your hair or your fingernail into the potion. It won’t work otherwise. The potion needs to know for whom the drinker or consumer is supposed to fall for. And don’t worry, like you probably already know, the nail or hair will immediately dissolve once added to the potion and it won’t impact the taste or lack of, that is.” He looked up from the bottles once he finished his long monologue to look at Hyunwoo. The older had his thinking face on. Again, super adorable expression. Goes without saying really.

Hyungwon took a moment to admire his handsome yet super cute features. His chubby cheeks, his magical eyes that made Hyungwon want to drown in them, the slope of his perfect nose, his beautifully shaped eyebrows, perfect hair, so thick and luscious that Hyungwon just wanted to,  _once_ in his whole life, run his fingers through it. And of course, his rose petal like lips, baby pink and full. That bottom lip especially thick and juicy looking.. _Okay Hyungwon stop it._

Hyungwon stopped the checking out and locked eyes with the older who had _definitely_ caught him staring like a creep.

_Shit…_

“Also!” Hyungwon started, to make Hyunwoo forget his shameless staring and because it _was_ important information often not written in the directions and precautions. “In case, _you_ want to fall in love with another person, that’s possible too. I know, it’s rare and probably never happens. But for that you need them to _pass you_ the potion. You can add it to the food or drink on your own, obviously no need for your hair or nail then.” Hyungwon shrugged and Hyunwoo nodded, a serious expression on his face. “Then you just need to ask them to pass you the plate or glass in which the potion was added! You drink it and voila! You fall for the person who passed it to you! Be careful with that. It can be very.. uh.. _undesireable…”_ Hyungwon added, after trying to come up with a word.

Hyunwoo nodded once and then smiled kind of sheepishly and said, “Could I get the one day one, please? Do you have that?” His arm shot up to lightly scratch at his hair as he looked away shyly.

 _Oh… one whole day huh Hyunwoo.. Who is the lucky person… Bet it’s a girl. God, one whole day with some ethereal girl… Am I not good enough for you? Wait.. he_ is _bisexual right? Doesn’t matter.. he won’t like_ you _anyway, Chae._

“Ah yes!” Hyungwon acted like his silence was because he was thinking about whether that version was available or not. “We do, in fact, have it! It’s in the backroom. I’ll be right back.” He bowed a little and went into the back room, the door of it next to end of the glass counter.

He shut the room’s door behind him and leaned against it, his chest heavy with sadness and jealousy.

Tears started to fill his eyes as thoughts and images of Hyunwoo giving someone a love potion and spending a whole day or more with them… going on dates, kissing or making love or whatever.

He blinked, letting a few tears trickle down his face.

Then he immediately wiped them with back of his hand.

He’d always known Hyunwoo wasn’t meant to be his. Now it had been confirmed kind of, and it was like rubbing the fact on Hyungwon’s face _and_ punching a hole through his very being.

He sighed and moved away from the door.

He searched a few shelves on the steel cupboards around the room and finally found the one day one.

He took a few breaths and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Here you go! Your one day one…..” Hyungwon trailed off as Hyunwoo wasn’t anywhere in sight. Then he looked behind the counter as he heard an extremely soft thud.

 

And there on the floor was the most adorable baby Hyungwon had ever seen.

Sitting.. Wearing Hyunwoo’s clothes… which fit the little guy perfectly…

_Oh shit…_

The baby looked up at him and tears started pooling in its eyes. Hyungwon felt panic course through him as he hastily placed the potion bottle in his hand on the glass counter and rushed forward to pick up the baby which was ready to cry.

“Hey! Don’t cry! Come here!” He carefully picked up the baby and hoisted it properly and comfortably on his arm, his hands cupping it’s soft bum and back.

The baby let out a little hiccup and a tear rolled down its cheek. Hyungwon’s eyes widened as he immediately moved his body a little, swaying on the balls of his heels as he wiped the tiny tear away.

“Hey, little guy! Don’t cry! Hey! Who’s the good boy? Yes, that’s right! It’s you, you little cutie!” Hyungwon exclaimed in a baby voice and the baby immediately stopped crying. And gave him a wide smile, it’s little teeth visible. Only it’s two front teeth and a few molars here and there.

Definitely just a one year old toddler. He let out a sigh of relief and his heart melted into a messy puddle as he cooed at the baby and snuggled it closer. “Aww! Aren’t you the sweetest thing?!”

The baby let out a little giggle and Hyungwon went, “Awww! So cute!”

Hyungwon balanced the baby with one hand as he walked to the space where Hyunwoo had been standing.

There on the counter the bottle of potion was open, its lid lying next to it. And then he took a closer look. _Extremely_ tiny purple balls floated in it, not visible to the plain sight, only revealed under deep scrutiny, unless you had a trained eye like Hyungwon’s. The trained eyes which had _obviously_ failed today.

Hyungwon facepalmed himself. Shit… It was the new ‘Shrink to a Baby’ potion his aunt had made, which shrunk the person’s clothes too during the effect duration, which would go back to normal size along with the person after the stipulated time got over.

Which Hyungwon had forgotten to put a label on last night…. Which he had stupidly placed next to the love potions because that was the only space on the shelf left.

He turned the bottle around. The only label on it was the directions of use and duration one.

2 hours.

 _Great_.

He looked at the baby - Hyunwoo - in his arms. Hyunwoo looked up at him curiously, with innocent big eyes and a made a little cute sound, “Aah..”

Hyungwon sighed as he gently patted the baby on its back.

He was stuck with caring for the baby version of his two years long crush while his aunt was out, busy with work.

He couldn’t handle four hours on this day, when he usually could… In a way he was glad, _very_ glad, that it was Son Hyunwoo who had walked in and not some random dude who had wanted a love potion.. who would’ve changed into a baby he’d have to take care of… some random stranger baby… with whom he had no emotional attachment… So yeah, he _was_ glad, though this situation was pretty messy.

But one thing he had heard through the years from many people: he was good with kids, especially the little ones.

At least he could handle baby Hyunwoo for two hours.

Hopefully.

 

*


	2. I Can Handle It! (I Am Sorry...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go: Chapter 2! Time to take care of the most cutest baby on Earth, Son Hyunwoo!

Hyunwoo’s face started to crumble again and Hyungwon panicked. “Baby! What do you want? Food! Must be food! Okay!” He hopped once and then made his way to the back of the store, to the very end where the kitchen, of their café upstairs, was located.

He left the door open in case he got a customer. But generally at this hour, he never got any. Hopefully, he won’t today either.

He opened the fridge and brought out a tetra pack of chocolate milk. He going to tear open the straw packet attached to it but stopped. _Did babies know how to drink with straws? What if he choked? Gotta pour it into a cup._ But then it was pretty cold. He didn’t want baby Hyunwoo to get sick either. He sighed and placed it on the big metal table at the centre of the room, the one they used to place all the baked goods on.

Hyunwoo placed a chubby palm on his face and Hyungwon met his eyes. The baby let out a tiny whine, like it was deciding whether or not to cry again. And Hyungwon’s eyes widened. “No! Don’t cry. One second! You’re the best baby boy on planet earth right? My cutie!” He lightly lifted one chubby cheek with his index finger and then kissed Hyunwoo’s forehead softly. “Don’t cry. My heart will break.” The baby let out a hiccup and then turned its little head around to see the room.

Hyungwon went back to the fridge and opened it.

He scanned the plastic shelves and there,

a container of Nutella.

He took it out and placed it on the metal table and shut the fridge door. He went to the kitchen counter and opened the drawers. Taking out a bowl and a wooden spoon from one of the drawers, carefully not to drop Hyunwoo while he slightly bent. He straightened and then went back to the table with the spoon and bowl. He kept them on the table as well and then gently removed Hyunwoo sitting perched on his side and placed him on the metal table as well.

Immediately Hyunwoo whined loudly and extended both of his tiny chubby hands forward. Obviously, it meant ‘Pick me up!’

“Baby, just a minute. I’ll put the nutella in the bowl and then pick you up again.” Hyunwoo whined and jerked his extended arms.

Hyungwon sighed and gave the baby a side hug. Hyunwoo held onto his torso as tightly as baby could and Hyungwon worked from that angle.

He closed the Nutella container once he was done and then moved to stand in front of Hyunwoo with the spoon and bowl in hand, breaking contact.

And Hyunwoo let out a loud whine again and brought his cute arms forward. When Hyungwon didn’t immediately comply, baby Hyunwoo’s face started to crumble.

“Attached to me so quickly, I see. You love being held huh… Didn’t know you were so into skinship, Hyunwoo.” Hyungwon smiled amusedly as he kept the bowl with the spoon on the table and hoisted the little toddler up into his arms again.

Hyunwoo clapped his chubby palms and let out a happy giggle.

“Aww! But I’d do anything to see you smile and giggle, my cute little Hyunwoo baby! God, your parents are _so_ lucky to have had you as a baby for so many years, to have watched you grow up and become the stunning and amazing man you are today!” Hyunwoo tilted his head to side, smile on his small chubby face, his cute cheeks going up.

“Aww! Okay, food time!” Hyungwon grabbed a spoon full of Nutella and gently kept the tip of the wooden spoon to the baby’s soft pink lips.

Hyunwoo opened wide and Hyungwon gently let the spoon enter the baby’s mouth. Baby Hyunwoo sucked on the thick chocolate cream-like sauce, its little hands coming up to hold the spoon in front of Hyungwon’s fingers.

“Aww! That’s adorable, baby!” Hyunwoo pushed the spoon away when he was done downing the contents.

Now, Hyungwon didn’t know how much Nutella was good for a toddler. Probably not even one spoonful but he was desperate. Everything he had was either too cold or too hard for the baby to eat.

“Okay, baby. One more big spoon. Then we gotta go out and buy you some baby food. Does my little one like chocolate?” Hyunwoo’s eyes shined as he clapped his chubby palms together again.

“I’m gonna take that a yes!” He brought another spoonful up and then kept it far away from the baby’s mouth. Hyunwoo looked at him curiously, then at the spoon.

“Here comes the airplane!” He slowly twisted and turned the plane and brought it closer and closer as he made ‘whooshing’ and ‘zooming’ sounds with his mouth.

Hyunwoo looked at Hyungwon instead of at the spoon. He was just a toddler but he looked so.. _done_. Hyungwon stopped the spoon mid-air when Hyunwoo’s palm patted his cheek twice.

“Wow. You don’t play huh.. Fine.” He brought the spoon directly to the baby’s mouth which again held the spoon with both hands as it licked and sucked up the chocolate off of it.

Hyungwon gently removed the spoon from the baby’s mouth and dropped it into the bowl. And then pushed it away.

Hyunwoo whined as he saw the bowl go further away. He extended his right arm towards it and then looked at Hyungwon with a pout.

“Nuh uh. Your cuteness won’t help you there. It’s not healthy for my baby! I’ll take you out okay! We’ll buy your chocolate flavoured baby food! Then we’ll come back and the chocolate milk too.” It would’ve hopefully warmed up by then.

Hyunwoo furrowed his little eyebrows and then looked away uninterested.

“Aww come on. We’re going out. Baby!” Hyungwon called its attention by gently poking its cheek. Hyunwoo head whipped around and Hyungwon secured a hand behind its head and neck. “Watch it! You might get a whiplash! Now, let’s go.”

 

He took the store keys and then replaced the sign board hanging on his side of the door to “We’re on a break. We’ll be back!” from “Open!” They kept those separately as the “Open!” one just had “Closed” behind it.

He gave Hyunwoo’s chubby cheek a kiss and then looked around the store once before stepping out and locking the door behind him.

The departmental store was only a block away.

He secured Hyunwoo in his arms and started walking.

Hyunwoo looked around in interest and then looked at Hyungwon with shining eyes. Hyungwon lightly bopped his nose with the baby’s and pulled back with a smile.

Baby Hyunwoo then kissed his cheek, an extremely soft peck. Then backed away and giggled loudly. He hid his face in the crook of Hyungwon’s neck and peeked at him from the corner of his eye.

“Aww! Is my baby shy? That was so adorable, like everything else about you. You’ve always been so beautiful, Hyunwoo. You kissed me!” Hyungwon’s eyes shined too. “Good. That’s probably the only kiss I’ll ever get from you.” He sighed at that and started pointing out random things on the road to the baby that let out small  oohs and aahs. Seriously, it was such Hyunwoo behaviour. Hyungwon chuckled. “Cute.” He carefully petted the baby’s hair. “At least for these two hours you’re mine. After that it’ll go back to you not giving a damn about me. And probably hating me for turning you into a toddler. And be too embarrassed or pissed off to ever acknowledge my existence…” He made a face and bounced the baby in his arms. The baby didn’t crack a smile though.

Instead it placed a small soft palm on his cheek and frowned at him.

“So, I’m spoiling the mood. Guess my tone gave it away. But I can’t help it baby! I’ll never be able to tell _the Son Hyunwoo_ any of this ever. I love you _so_ much, Hyunwoo. _So_ much. And you turning into a baby just made me fall for you even more. It’s just so unfair that you’ll never give me chance. Like, there you were in my shop, buying a love potion for some _girl_ or some lucky guy you like. Why give them a love potion?! If anybody needs a love potion to fall for you, they are _not_ worth it! Do you get that?” He lightly poked a finger at the baby’s soft chest. A total contrast to how Hyunwoo’s chest was now.

The baby still frowned at him and hid its face in the crook of his neck again.

“I’m sorry. Forgive me baby. I’m ranting like an idiot. Look up, please.” He poked Hyunwoo’s cheek softly and Hyunwoo turned his head to the side to look at him.

“Please don’t be mad at me once you change back. I really wish things were different. That you’d like me too. I want to know what to do to make you fall for me too…”

The baby let out a tiny sound and Hyungwon chuckled to himself humourlessly. “I just _really_ hope you don’t remember _a thing_ once you turn back. Or else it’s gonna suck majorly. Plus you’ll be with some hot guy or girl, right in front of me in class… Why the hell do I share so many with you?!”

The baby let out another sound, a medium pitched “oh”.

“Ya, Hyunwoo. I don’t know either. Just please know I’m sorry, okay? Please don’t hate me. I won’t be able to stand it.”

And just then Hyunwoo looked down at the pavement and hid his face in Hyungwon’s neck, both chubby palms covering his eyes.

“Hyunwoo, you had a fear of heights when you were young…? It can’t be there now, because I see you dive from great heights during the swim meets!” Hyunwoo whined and Hyungwon patted the baby’s back gently. “It’s okay. I’m here. I always will be.”

They reached the store and Hyungwon pushed open the glass door.

The shopkeeper smiled widely at him. “Hyungwon-ah! Hii!” Then her eyes went to the little bundle of cuteness in his arms as he stepped in.

She came rushing out from behind the counter and stood in front of him. “Oh my God! That’s the cutest baby I have ever seen! Is this your nephew, too?”

“Yes! My cousin’s kid.” Hyungwon lied smoothly, when he actually wanted to say ‘Mine. He is my baby. He belongs to me.’ He wanted to shout out to the whole wide world, that Hyunwoo was his and only his in every way possible.

“Can I please hold him..?” The shopkeeper reached out and as soon as she touched Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo hid his face in Hyungwon’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” he said, smiling apologetically, while his heart soared and he was proud as fuck inside his head. “He is rather shy. He doesn’t warm up to people easily.”

“Ah! That’s okay. At least he didn’t immediately start crying. Many babies cry when random strangers get too close even!” She nodded in understanding.

“Not this baby. He doesn’t cry much. He’s my good baby boy. Right, cutie?” He bounced his Hyunwoo in his arms and Hyunwoo smiled widely at him, his tiny cute teeth appearing.

“My baby!” He cooed and kissed Hyunwoo’s forehead and then cuddled him close.

“Aww! He seems to love you so much! It’s adorable!” The woman cooed too and Hyungwon smiled sheepishly. _Love… he’s gonna hate me for life after this.._

Hyunwoo touched his cheek and Hyungwon turned to look at the toddler. “Yes, my love?”

Baby Hyunwoo made a tiny sound and then pouted.

“Right! He’s hungry! Where is the baby food at?”

“Ah! Third row, last shelf.” She pointed and Hyungwon nodded. “Do you have chocolate flavoured ones?”

“Yes! We do!” She smiled widely and then waved at the baby as Hyungwon bowed a little and walked towards the aisle he was pointed at.

He reached the last shelf of the third row and found the chocolate flavoured baby food right at the front. Bet many babies liked that. He picked up the smallest packet he could find, which was a packet a little bigger than a medium sized sachet.

As he started to walk back to the front of the store, Hyunwoo pulled at the collar of his t-shirt, making him come to a halt.

“What does my baby want…?” He followed Hyunwoo’s gaze and saw what he was busy staring at.

An extremely cute tiny teddy bear. Almost the size of baby Hyunwoo himself.

He walked towards the toy and picked it up. He brought it close to the baby, and Hyunwoo gripped it with his chubby tiny hands, looking at in awe.

“Does my baby want it?”

Hyunwoo looked up at him with bright eyes and Hyungwon kissed the toddler on the cheek. “Okay! I’ll buy it for you. Will you hold it tight for me? Don’t drop it, okay?”

Hyunwoo smiled at him as he leaned into Hyungwon and held the bear tight to his chest.

“That’s my intelligent baby! Let’s go back now. You must be starving.” He lightly poked Hyunwoo’s soft tummy and the baby let out a squeal and pressed into his neck again. But kept the bear secure in his tiny hands.

“Cute.” Hyungwon giggled and walked upto the cash counter.

He paid for his purchases and Hyunwoo momentarily frowned when Hyungwon took away the toy from him. But he immediately handed it back as soon as the lady scanned the barcode on its price tag.

Hyunwoo giggled and hugged the bear close. Then he kissed Hyungwon on the cheek for the second time. Hyungwon blushed deeply and caressed the baby’s back gently.

“Okay! Let’s go! Say bye to aunt Yuri!” He waved his hand and Hyunwoo waved his little hand too, the other hand hugging the bear close to his tiny chest.

“Bye! See you later!” The shopkeeper beamed and they left.

The walk back was with more rambling on Hyungwon’s part and the baby looking uninterested or sympathetic (if that was possible for a toddler) or looking around with excitement as he saw the trees and building much taller than him. Random people smiled and waved at the baby but Hyunwoo just snuggled closer to Hyungwon each time someone got too close.

The walk back was also filled with more cuddles and kisses. Baby Hyunwoo kissed him _a lot_. His cheek, his neck. He even kissed his nose.

And Hyungwon was soaring. Even if the real Hyunwoo would loathe him forever after this, at least his baby version loved him.

They reached the shop and Hyungwon quickly opened the glass door and swung the sign around to open.

He headed right into the open kitchen and plopped the baby down on the metal table gently.

Hyunwoo still whined a little but then stopped as his attention went to his new tiny baby bear.

He kept pulling it to his chest and nuzzling its nose or tugging at its ears.

Meanwhile, Hyungwon, a huge grin on his face, got the baby food ready. Milk, baby food, heat up in low flame. Once it was done, he cut open the tetra pack, the milk, now room temperature, and poured the contents into a plastic cup.

He let the baby food cool then and turned around to get Hyunwoo to drink the milk.

Hyunwoo pushed the bear off of his lap and Hyungwon quickly set it right on the table and placed the rim of the glass at the baby’s lips. He’d seen mothers do this. Hopefully he wouldn’t choke the baby. He had his fingers crossed mentally as Hyunwoo drank in tiny sips, chubby hands holding the cup as well. Seriously, seeing him do that was the _cutest_ thing he had seen and it was just a _one_ year old! He was happy he got such an intelligent baby for himself! Though just was two hours but whatever!

Eventually he downed the whole thing and Hyungwon kissed his forehead and patted his little head. “That’s my good baby boy, Son Hyunwoo! Now, let’s eat the food okay?” Hyunwoo shot him an adorable smile and Hyungwon poked the baby’s cheeks tenderly.

“My precious baby!” He turned around to get the food and was quick enough that Hyunwoo didn’t whine for him.

Immediately let the baby cling to his torso as he fed him the food little by little, the whole while encouraging the baby with little words of praise. He hadn’t prepared much, thankfully as Hyunwoo got full pretty soon, his little tummy having its fair share of food for the time being.

He put the bowl and the glass in the sink and disposed off packets of the food he’d finished. He’d handed Hyunwoo his bear before so that he didn’t whine for his touch.

Honestly, Hyungwon was _flattered as fuck!_ For a moment he forgot about the real Hyunwoo. He was happy with what he got, his time with his little baby. None of Hyunwoo’s friends or exes or crushes had got to do what he did: spend time with baby Hyunwoo, the ultimate bundle of cuteness.

He wet his hands and used his index finger to wipe at the baby’s soft lips. Hyunwoo blinked up at him, eyes wide. Hyungwon dropped another kiss to his forehead. God, he _loved_ Hyunwoo so much, baby or adult.

After setting the kitchen to normal and closing the door to it, he walked back out to the main shop.

As he got no customers that day, fortunately, he walked around the shop pointing out things to his baby.

“You see this, Hyunwoo? That’s a potion to make someone dream whatever dreams they want! It’s very addictive but has side effects.” He looked at the baby which was looking curiously at the multicoloured swirling potion, leaning forward towards the glass. Hyungwon held on tightly so that Hyunwoo didn’t slip out. Then Hyunwoo straightened and looked at him as if to say ‘Go on.’

“Effects like.. hallucinations.. lack of concentration.. weakening of magic powers. But mostly people who lack magic use this. Pure bloods and even half-bloods don’t use it much. That’s why we have very less quantities of it, out on display! We have more inside but obviously not in the quantity of.. let’s say.. the love potion you wanted. You know, I’m curious who the person is to whom you want to give it to.. But I don’t think my heart can handle knowing that. Seeing you being lovey dovey with someone else in front of my eyes, every single day. We share _so_ many classes and even our breaks and Physical Education classes are at the same hour! How did that even happen?! It’s kinda amazing.. but only for me.” He chuckled to himself. Hyunwoo handed him his teddy and Hyungwon held on to it. And then placed it on the glass counter when Hyunwoo stared at the counter.

Immediately Hyunwoo hugged his neck and let out a little sound.

“Sorry, baby. I’ll stop talking like this now. You’re probably sick of it. Let’s see something else!” He saw the baby’s eyes light up at his tone and he turned around and headed to the other side of the shop.

He walked towards the cursed urn kept on a high shelf.

He carefully brought it down, thankful for his tall height. Being 6 feet was a blessing really. Hyunwoo was nearly 6 feet too! Just maybe a centimetre or two shorter than him. Totally insignificant. He held the urn away from the baby’s reach when the cutie tried to reach for it with his tiny arms. Hyunwoo pouted at him when Hyungwon held it at a distance but then gave up on trying to touch it.

“Good. Now, this is a cursed urn. I have _no idea_ why aunt has it here. Mom said aunt Hyojin caught a very bad spirit and trapped it into this urn! And that if you anger it or break the urn or say something stupid to it.. I don’t know.. if something like Dead Before Dawn happens.. you’re well.. screwed. Thank God you already know these words. I won’t be teaching them to you newly. Phew. Wouldn’t wanna be a bad influence to my little angel!” He kissed the baby’s small nose and Hyunwoo shut his eyes tightly when he did. Then he opened them when he pulled away and giggled. That giggle! Hyungwon literally had heart eyes the whole time. It was nothing new when it came to being around Son Hyunwoo.

Hyungwon had lost count on how many times his heart had melted into an ugly gooey puddle.

“Hyunwoo.. maybe someday.. after you forgive me for this and if I ever become worthy of your notice and attention.. I would like to watch Dead Before Dawn with you. It’s seriously hilarious. The hero is so cute! But I kinda got jealous when he kissed the heroine, you know! I don’t know her real name but she has a jerk boyfriend in it and her name in the movie was Charlotte.” Hyunwoo’s eyes became big and let out an “ooh” and Hyungwon giggled. “God, you’re already like your adult self. Perfectly angelic and adorable. At least like this, right now, you don’t have a choice but to stick around with the great Chae Hyungwon!” He did a flourish with his free hand and Hyunwoo squealed in delight and hugged his neck again and pressed his lips to the skin there.

Hyungwon sighed as held his baby close to chest with both hands.

“Hyunwoo. I love you. So much. Please remember that. Please don’t avoid me after this. I love you so much, you mean the world to me. I’d do almost _anything_ to be with you, to be yours. Just know that.. if there is something you want to me change about myself.. I’d do it. If it means you’ll start talking to me. I just want friendship. I understand if I’m not good enough for you. Please forgive me for today. I’m sorry.”

He had walked around the shop twice as he’d said that, a tear rolling down his cheek and landing on the baby’s round head, the baby which was snuggled close to him, fingers curled and head buried in the crook of his neck, but positioned so that he looked up at Hyungwon. And could breathe well.

Hyunwoo snuggled closer and let out a small sound. Like reassurance.

“Thanks, I guess. I’m just glad I got to spend these two hours with you, you know. Honoured really. This will be great memory even if you end up hating me after this. Ugh, the number of times I have said all this in just two hours. Truly sorry, my love.” He blinked back tears and he left another kiss on the baby’s soft cheek and tiny forehead.

“My baby.” Hyunwoo patted his cheek softly and then dropped his hand to his little chest again.

“You know, Minhyuk and Kihyun were rather shocked but at the same time expecting it when I said I’d fallen for you, head over heels! Like this!” He trailed his fingers up Hyunwoo’s chubby arms slowly and then tickled him gently. Hyunwoo squealed and hid his face from view.

Hyungwon smiled wide and then Hyunwoo peeked at him from his neck, eyeing him cautiously.

“My smart baby. I won’t tickle you again.” He held his hand back and Hyunwoo seemed satisfied enough as he nuzzled his jaw with his little nose before dropping his head to his neck again.

“I hope I become worthy of you someday. I hope someday you’ll see my love for you and maybe give me a chance to be _something_ to you…”

Hyungwon smiled sadly as he eyed the clock on the far wall.

His time with baby Hyunwoo was almost over.

 

*

 


	3. I Got You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! The last chapter! Told you I’ll update soon, haha

Hyungwon brought the baby to the front of the glass counter again. Hyunwoo looked at him with kind of sad eyes and he frowned a little.

“What happened, baby? Did my rambling get to you?” Hyunwoo tilted his head to the side, innocent big eyes blinking up at him. Hyungwon shifted the little ball of fluff into a more comfortable position in his arms and locked eyes with the baby who was still giving him a sad look, almost disapproving.

It seemed baby Hyunwoo had actually understood all his self-pity talk. Hyungwon felt rather ashamed at the moment.

_But he is just a little toddler. He can’t possibly have understood what I said all this time… Kids just remember faces and colours and places, right? And only to an extent.. Mostly it was a splattering of colours and sounds, right?_

He had no idea about the extent of the powers the potion had. For all he knew, Hyunwoo would perfectly recall everything after growing back to normal size and age again.

Hyungwon sighed. He was glad he got these two hours with his one love, even if he had been in baby form for the whole of it.

Because Hyungwon was _sure_ Hyunwoo would go out of his way to avoid him after leaving this place with his love potion. And he knew it was gonna _hurt like a bitch…_ But he kind of brought this upon himself.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head forward, touching his forehead with Hyunwoo’s. He let out another sigh, willing himself not to cry like a baby when the baby in his arms wasn’t doing any crying of its own.

He walked back a little and slightly bounced the baby in his arms. Baby Hyunwoo let out a tiny giggle and Hyungwon smiled, his eyes still closed.

 

Then suddenly it felt like the baby put on some five kilos more. Hyungwon’s eyes shot open as he braced his arms just in time, so as to not drop the bundle of cuteness.

Only the weight went on increasing and so did the size. The toddler became a five year old and Hyungwon gently placed Hyunwoo down, still standing close as his eyes went higher and higher till the kid turned into a teen and then into an adult, clothes growing in size too.

 

And then, there stood Hyunwoo in front of him and Hyungwon stood there frozen for a full second, eyeing the older from head to toe before belatedly stepping back to give his angel some space.

But he couldn’t go further as Hyunwoo’s hand shot out and caught his arm, pulling him close again.

Close and into his arms.

Hyungwon’s eyes widened as his heart raced.

 _What’s going on….?!_ His heart was beating so violently and so fast that he was sure he’d get an attack any second.

His eyes searched Hyunwoo’s, which shined with… joy…? What the hell…

Belatedly he realized that the older had both arms wrapped around his waist.

Like he’d do with that love potion girl of his…

Hyunwoo leaned his head forward and touched their foreheads together.

Hyungwon’s heart was in his throat now.

_Shit… What’s happening… Why hasn’t he just taken the potion and got the hell out here already?! Shit… shit!!!!!_

Before Hyungwon’s panic mode could escalate and his heart rate increase even further, Hyunwoo whispered, “You have _no idea_ how long I have wanted to be _this_ close to you. And even closer. _No idea at all.”_ Hot breath hit Hyungwon’s lips. _That’s_ how close they were standing.

He had _definitely_ misheard that. Had Hyunwoo sucker punched him for his idiocy and left…? Had he fainted and was now dreaming all this? But it was _too_ vivid for a dream. _‘I’m_ pretty _sure I haven’t dreamt in this much clarity_ ever _in my life…’_

 _“Also_ you’re _really_ good at taking care of babies! I really enjoyed those two hours, you know. That teddy bear is adorable. I’m keeping it.”

Hyungwon looked speechless and Hyunwoo smiled, looking sheepish. “I wanted to spend time with you and I got to! Just the wrong potion..” He chuckled lightly, still looking sheepish and a little embarrassed.

“What…..” He finally breathed out when his voice started working and his brain slowly started processing again. “Aren’t you mad at me for turning you into a baby?! Must have hurt growing back so fast too... I’m really really sorry.” Hyungwon couldn’t look Hyunwoo in the eyes, head hanging, eyes looking at the space between their bodies (which was almost non-existent).

He was so embarrassed and _confused._ Bet he looked like a bright red tomato from the uncomfortable heat he was feeling on his face and neck.

“No! I kinda brought it upon myself though. God, Hyungwon-ah! Why didn’t you just tell me you liked me _this_ much?!” Hyunwoo removed one hand from his waist and straightened as he ran it through his luscious black hair in frustration. His eyes were incredulous as he looked into Hyungwon’s own.

“I- Uh… I-I thought you’d rej- “He cut himself off as he looked down and blushed furiously, he kind of wanted to cry from how confused he was feeling.

“ _Reject you?!_ I came here to buy that love potion _for_ you!” Hyunwoo exclaimed, voice disbelieving.

“What?!” Hyungwon exclaimed in stage whisper. Yeah, his voice wasn’t going to rise in volume anytime soon apparently.

“Yes! I had had _enough_ of _all the waiting around!_ I was sick of second guessing my actions always! So I figured I’d come ask you out on a date, _finally_ , and beg you to accept and give me just _one_ chance, if you declined. I was going to ask you a day or two later. But you’d probably still find it fishy that I bought a love potion.. that I’d probably use it on you. But then I was going to lie and say I got it for Hoseok because, well, Kihyun. Then pour that love potion in your food or drink during our date so that…” He got a tender look in his eyes as he locked them with Hyungwon’s again. “So that.. so that, I could have your love for me for _at least_ one whole day…” He finished in a soft whisper.

Hyungwon’s heart raced a mile a second and he felt light headed. “Y-You.. like me.. too?! Th-that’s not pos-sible.. n-no way….” Hyungwon shook his head from one side to another, as strong denial filled his eyes. He backed away from the older, Hyunwoo’s hands dropping to his sides now that Hyungwon wasn’t in his arms anymore.

“I-Is this some sort of joke to you…? My feelings… This can’t be happening…” Tears started filling his eyes as he started turning away.

Hyunwoo didn’t let him move any further though as he pulled him to his chest again.

Hyungwon being the paper doll, barely put up any resistance.

Hyunwoo locked their eyes together again and said, his eyes determined, voice serious, laced with a little… _hurt_ , “I’m very serious, Hyungwon. I want to be with you. Have wanted to be with you, be yours, wanted to you to be mine, ever since our first year.”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened, yet again, as he exclaimed loudly, “ _First year?!_ What.. why.. why didn’t you come talk to me ever…? You never said anything… We aren’t even friends! What…”

He blinked rapidly, trying to process what the older was saying.

Hyunwoo gently manoeuvred the younger to his side, pressed close to him, arm still around his waist.

“Yes, first year.” Hyunwoo continued as he stared ahead, arm tightly clutching Hyungwon’s side like he was scared the younger would pull away again.

Hyungwon would be stupid to do that. He wasn’t leaving Hyunwoo’s side _any_ time soon.

“You walked into our home room class on the first day of college, head held high, posture perfect, looking like you owned the place. Damn, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you from then on! It wasn’t love then. Just a crush, an infatuation. You looked so beautiful with your auburn hair and impeccable sense of style, like royalty. All the boys and girls were dying to get your attention.” Hyungwon blushed deeply at that, covering his face with his palms. Hyunwoo took his hands down gently and gave him a sad smile. “And then you ended up dating Kim Namjoon… from the basketball team. I thought you liked jocks, so I joined the team too, after loads of practise. Somehow became captain last year.” He looked at Hyungwon who was staring at him.

“I don’t like jocks.. but you’re different…. “ The younger looked in awe before his expression shifted. “And Namjoon..” Hyungwon let out a humourless laugh. “He just increased my hate for jocks…”

“Oh, I know. As to why I never came spoke to you or asked you out… You were eating with your pure blood friends. Lee Minhyuk and Yoo Kihyun. I got close enough and wanted to tap your back and talk to you. _Finally_ do something about my pathetic crush..” Hyungwon _still_ couldn’t believe Hyunwoo had liked him all along. From the _very_ first day of college, when Hyungwon hadn’t even cared to look around and notice this _amazing_ guy who had been in all his classes since the _very first year!_

“You were talking about your hatred for jocks. You were saying ‘I’m sick of these jocks! These powerless playboys going around like they own everything! They have been playing with me since high school!’”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened as he remembered that day. The day Kim Namjoon had broke his heart. The day he caught Namjoon kissing this dude from the art department called Seokjin. Kissing the guy who was pressed against _his_ locker. Namjoon had broke the kiss to smirk at him. “Ah Hyungwon-ah! I didn’t know how to break it to you. So what better way than to just show you, right?”

Hyungwon had been furious. He’d shoved both of them aside roughly and opened his locker to dump his things inside.

“Got nothing to say huh, Chae?” He had had it then. He’d turned around and sucker punched Namjoon right on the nose and stormed out of there, directly to the men’s washroom. He hadn’t cared enough to see what had happened but he _had_ heard a loud “oopmh” and his knuckles did shine with with a little blood. Hyungwon wasn’t a violent person but he had expelled all his pent up anger and frustration in that punch.

Anyway, Namjoon’s nose hadn’t even been broken. Just bruised. He had bursted a blood vessel or something. Whatever. The dude deserved it for always treating Hyungwon so badly.

Hyungwon had gone inside the washroom and cried, the pain in his hand coursing through his body. Thankfully nobody had come in and he had quickly washed his face and gone to the cafeteria.

 

Hyunwoo’s voice brought back him to reality. “You’d said ‘I’m _never_ dating a jock ever again. Or be friends with one. I _hate_ them! I hate them all! I thought I’d give them a chance but-‘“

“‘Kim Namjoon ruined it all for me.’” Hyungwon finished. Pure blooded witches had good memory.. “Yeah I remember. That was the day he broke up with me….” Hyungwon stared ahead, at the urn he had kept away from baby Hyunwoo’s reach when he had showed it to him. The cursed Dead Before Dawn one.

“Oh… no wonder. You didn’t even notice me standing there behind you. So I just turned and left. All my hopes died then and there and I never dared meeting eyes with you, let alone talk to you…”

“Oh! That’s why… I thought I disgusted you or something, that you didn’t even find me worthy to look at… So it was all my fault huh…” Hyungwon felt stupid. He facepalmed himself loudly and his forehead stung once he removed his hand.

“Ouch.” Hyunwoo chuckled as he gently massaged his forehead with his thumb. Hyungwon smiled shyly. Then Hyunwoo added sheepishly, “I saw what happened you know... how that jerk had decided to break up with you... Nice punch you threw. Wish you had broken his nose.” Hyunwoo chuckled as Hyungwon blushed. “I fell for you even more after seeing you punch him and storming off like that. I was right there, on my way to my own locker. You stormed right past me.” Hyungwon’s eyes widened because he never noticed Hyunwoo standing there. He hadn’t even noticed his existence back then. He honestly wanted to facepalm himself harder. He had been so blind and stupid. Fleeting sadness went through his heart. 

“And no,” Hyunwoo continued, seeing that Hyungwon’s face had slightly fallen. ”It wasn’t your fault. _I_ can’t believe you like me! How.. when?!” Hyunwoo’s eyes widened questioningly as his hand gripped his waist tightly again.

Hyungwon wanted to melt in that possessive hold and maybe bury his face into that taut chest he’d seen so many times, but he spoke, “Kihyun has a huge crush on Hoseok. We all know that.”

Hyunwoo nodded. “Yeah, Hoseok really likes him too. Whipped as fuck. I have been telling him to ask that hamster dude _out_ already!” Hyungwon chuckled at ‘hamster dude’.

“Same! I’ve been telling Kihyun to go freaking confess! But they are so…” The younger facepalmed himself again, but just a touch, not a loud slap of skin on skin like last time.

“Anyway, so Kihyun dragged me to our first swim meet ever. First year. He was so focused on Hoseok and going on and on about how _‘hot’_ he was and I was getting annoyed because yeah, Hoseok is hot but _not_ my type. Not really. Anyway, Ki would kill me if he was.” Hyungwon shook his head while smiling to himself and went on, “I looked around, bored out of my mind because they weren’t starting the meet yet. And then.. I saw you. Standing out of the crowd with your red hair and your.. uh.. yeah…” Hyungwon blushed as he looked down.

Hyunwoo squeezed his side, a smirk on his face. “My what, Hyungwon-ah?”

“Like you don’t know..”

“I want to hear you say it.”

“Your body… so.. uh..”

“So…?” Now Hyunwoo was having fun, a laugh trapped in his voice, waiting to escape and Hyungwon just wanted to punch him.

In the arm.

Softly.

So he did.

“Stop it. So!” He started before Hyunwoo could protest and the older let him go on, grinning at him. Hyungwon wanted to sigh and keep staring at the smile. But he continued talking, “God, I was _so_ mesmerised seeing you. Kihyun saw me staring and told me that I shared _many_ classes with you, how had I not noticed you… I was so focused on Namjoon, I never saw anyone else. What a waste.” He rolled his eyes.

“Then I saw you swimming. That’s it. I was gone. You moved so gracefully. Like you were one with the water. I came to many meets after that, you know. Just to see you.”

“I do..” Hyunwoo blushed. “I used to hope it was for me. But I never saw you staring at me. Or anything. So…”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t want to look like some fanboy or worse, a creep. I always saw you in all our classes everyday, talking to your jock friends. Wow, we really do share a lot huh..”

Hyunwoo chuckled. “Yeah, we do. How come _you_ never came talked to me…? I never talked to because you were like a cold ice prince. So intimidatingly beautiful and tall. Like I wasn’t worthy of your time and you wouldn’t give me a second of it anyway.”

Hyungwon blushed deeply at the description as he softly punched Hyunwoo on his muscular forearm again. He actually wanted to rip the sleeves of his shirt off and see the beautiful muscles ripple with every move, the muscles he checked out during gym class everyday. Hyunwoo had a _solid_ body, complete with well-defined a six pack. _How_ did this guy like him? It really made no sense. But Hyungwon had a six pack too.. well, it wasn’t as solid as Hyunwoo’s but he’d get there soon! He’d worked hard it on, for Hyunwoo. He had _started_ working on it because of Hyunwoo anyway. His crush was a great source of motivation after all. That’s why he studied extra hard to get the grades he got, so that Hyunwoo would notice him.

“Well, that’s why I never talked to you either. You are Son Hyunwoo, the guy every girl and guy was crazy behind. Why would _you_ like me?! When you could have anybody else…” He trailed away as he looked down again.

“You’re kidding me right? You’re the _only_ one I want! Do you even _know_ how many people in college want to date you? Want to - sorry for being so crude - bang you?”

“That’s all people ever want from me…” The younger said sadly.

“Well, I want more!  Way more. Not just sex or whatever. I want you! You, Chae Hyungwon, powerful pure blooded witch, always topping all our classes. That’s why I worked _so hard_ to master my powers. Yeah, I’m pure blooded but not as gifted as you.” Hyungwon looked like he wanted to protest but Hyunwoo continued. “I’m not. That’s why I worked so hard to become captain. Because I wanted to make up for my average academics with sports. Somehow, I turned out to be good at it.”

“Good?! You’re awesome!” Hyunwoo’s cheeks coloured red at that, going down the tanned skin of his neck. _What a neck, though.._

“Anyway, what’s so different about me? I’m like any other jock in college.”

“No.” The younger shook his head. But before he could continue Hyunwoo’s eyes widened as if he something struck him.

“Wait. First swim meet. That was about four months after that day I got indirectly rejected by you!” Hyungwon looked appalled at Hyunwoo saying he rejected him when he did no such thing! But okay.. he kind of did.. Fine..

“Yup. Four months I took to recover from that Namjoon idiot breaking my heart.”

“You liked me from the first year too! Shit! We could’ve got together ages ago! We’re freaking in the first week of our _third year_! Shit!” This time Hyunwoo facepalmed himself.

“It’s okay! We have all of this year  _and_ the next and then more. You’re amazing.” Hyungwon kissed the older on the cheek. Hecate knows from where he got the guts. Mostly from the fact that Hyunwoo liked him too, Hyungwon supposed.

“Huh? That came out of nowhere.” Hyunwoo laughed as he kissed him back on the cheek, soft plush lips gently touching the skin of his cheek. Hyungwon closed his eyes in bliss for a second as warmth spread from that light press of soft lips to rest of his body along with tingles shooting through all his nerves. Then he opened them and answered, “Well, I was going to tell you what’s different about you before I got interrupted. You’re amazing. Charming. Extremely polite. You’re humble, you’re hardworking. You’re intelligent. You’re in perfect control of your emotions. You’re a great leader. I know because I have seen you pep talk your team before basketball games. I got to see that thanks to Lee Minhyuk dragging me to every single game because of his boyfriend Jooheon.” Hyunwoo blushed as he flashed a smile at Hyungwon shyly, which he returned with equal shyness in place. “I’m happy those two got together, by the way.” Hyungwon added as an afterthought.

“Same here. I wish Hoseok would hurry up too. But it’s about time for us too, don’t you think?” Hyunwoo winked at Hyungwon before pulling him to his chest, his other arm wrapping around his waist as well.

He leaned in, their noses brushing, both of their chests rising and falling unevenly as their breathing became faster. Their breaths mingled and Hyungwon moved a little closer, his nose brushing Hyunwoo’s cheek.

Hyungwon’s heart was long gone from his chest from all the wild beating it did. He legit couldn’t feel it from how hard and fast it was still beating.

Then finally, Hyunwoo closed the distance and  pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

Their lips moved together hesitantly, Hyungwon sucking on Hyunwoo bottom lip gently, both of them trying to figure out the kiss.

It felt new, like it was Hyungwon’s first kiss. A little awkward but butterflies flew everywhere in his stomach, his skin tingling with warmth and excitement as Hyunwoo caressed his back, up and down leisurely.

Rockets flew everywhere around them, fireworks going off in Hyungwon’s heart.

Yes, it really did happen in real life. When you kissed the person who was made for you.

Hyungwon carded his fingers through the older’s thick black strands, as soft to touch as they looked, and pulled him even closer as he nipped at the older’s bottom lip, his fingers clutching at the older’s shirt. Hyunwoo moaned a little at that and the sound made the younger really proud because  _he, Chae Hyungwon,_ had made Son Hyunwoo make that sexy sound.

The kiss was soft and slow, full of gentle touches and warmth and tender play of lips on lips.

Hyungwon nipped at Hyunwoo’s bottom lip again and the older opened his mouth slightly and the younger slipped in his tongue. Their tongues danced languidly together as they explored each other’s mouth, tasting every inch, trying to find out what the other liked, how the other tasted. Delicious heat coursed through Hyungwon’s body in waves and he was getting heady with the way Hyunwoo felt against him. He had no idea how he had survived for so long without touching the older like this, kissing the older so sweetly, being held so close that they shared body heat.

It was seriously _the most amazing_ kiss Hyungwon had ever had in his life and that was saying something because he had kissed _a lot_ of people, girls _and_ guys. Nobody compared to Hyunwoo.

Hyungwon pulled back a little and they both caught their breaths, breathing in the much needed air into their lungs before diving back in to slot their mouths together. Fire raced through his veins as they gently sucked on each other’s lips, Hyunwoo lightly pulling at his black hair, as black as his own, making the younger let out a moan as well.

And then they parted, slowly, Hyungwon’s upper lip reluctantly leaving Hyunwoo’s bottom lip like he was letting go of a drug he had got way too addicted to.

Hyungwon rested his face in the crook of the older’s neck, breathing heavily, inhaling his manly scent, so intoxicating.

He felt little puffs of air on his neck too. He was glad they were nearly of the same height.

It somehow made the whole thing even better.

“Hyungwon-ah.” A deep voice went through Hyungwon’s ear and he sighed happily. He loved how his name sounded when the older said it.

“Hmm?” He wrapped his arms around his back and neck more firmly as he inhaled his scent.

“Will you go on a date with me?”

Hyungwon pulled back and bopped the older’s nose. “Of course. Do you even have to ask?” He chuckled and pecked Hyunwoo’s lips once.

Then nuzzled his face into the older’s neck again and sighed in bliss. This was perfect. He could stay like this, pressed to Hyunwoo deliciously like right now, for the rest of his life. 

Hyunwoo’s hands smoothed his back, going up and down as they caressed his skin through his t-shirt. Hyungwon inhaled sharply, loving the feeling of his warm hands over his body, though clothed fully. How he wished that offending garment covering his upper half would disappear…

“Hyungwon-ah.”

“Yeah, hyung?” He whispered against the tanned skin and then placed a soft kiss there before nuzzling into the crook again.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Hyungwon pulled back again and their foreheads touched.

“You already know my answer..” He whispered.

“Say it,” Hyunwoo whispered back, connecting their mouths again for a quick kiss. Then he pulled back immediately. He had a nervous smile on his face, eyes full of hope.

“Tease.” The younger pouted and then added, “Obviously. I’ll be your boyfriend. You ain’t getting rid of me _any_ time soon.”

“Hmm. Good.” Hyunwoo whispered against his lips. “Because Wonnie,” He pulled back fully, their foreheads not touching anymore but arms still around each other. “I _love you_. I’m sorry if this is too soon or sudden but I really do love you. We can pretend I never said it though. If it makes you uncomfortable. But it’s the truth.”

Hyungwon eyes widened before he pulled Hyunwoo into a tight hug. He pulled back and nearly screamed the words, “I love you, too!” His eyes quickly filled with tears and one slipped out. Before the younger could wipe it away, Hyunwoo gently it brushed it off with his fingers on his cheek.

“My beautiful angel.” Hyungwon felt uncomfortable heat cover his face and neck as he lightly punched Hyunwoo’s hard chest. “Stop. I’m gonna keep blushing if you keep saying these things.”

“But you look even more adorable when you blush! So cute!” Hyunwoo grinned, trying to meet his eyes but Hyungwon kept his gaze directed at the older’s chest.

Hyunwoo gently lifted his chin up then, locking their eyes.

“Guess I don’t need that love potion anymore. Never did huh.. I have had your love for _way_ more than a day already. So unbelievable…”

“Don’t need no love potion. You’ve got me.” He pecked the older’s lips once again and added while blushing again, “I’m all yours. Always.”

Hyunwoo touched his forehead with Hyungwon’s again. “I’m glad. Because I’m all yours too, always.” Hyungwon kissed the older’s lips again languidly, just because he could, anytime he wanted from on.

“Hyunwoo.”

“Hmm?”

He asked the one question that was nagging at him ever since he saw baby Hyunwoo,  “Why did you drink that potion?”

Hyunwoo turned red as he leaned back his head. “Uh.. you said you’d fall for the person who would pass the potion to you. You passed me the potion so..”

“But you already loved me…” Hyungwon’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“I wanted to see if it was possible for me to fall _even more_ in love with you,” Hyunwoo whispered.

“God! You cheeseball!” Hyungwon smacked Hyunwoo on the arm lightly.

“I actually want to try it and see what would happen though. Whether I’d feel any change, any increase in love, you-“ Hyunwoo’s eyes widened as Hyungwon cut him off by cupping his face with both of his hands and pressing a searing kiss on his totally soft and kissable lips.

 Hyunwoo’s mind blanked off but yeah, he _definitely_ wanted to fall for Hyungwon even more.

**

 

“Bitch!!! Y’all finally got together!” Minhyuk screeched.

Hyunwoo pulled away from Hyungwon, where they were pressed against the younger’s locker, their foreheads still touching.

“Is he always this loud?” Hyunwoo sighed, slight annoyance filling his perfect face.

“Yeah.” Hyungwon giggled as he pulled Hyunwoo back by his neck to kiss his perfect plush lips again. The older moaned a little as Hyungwon deepened the kiss and they both heard Minhyuk huff.

“Wow, they really just ignored you, huh?” Jooheon joined his boyfriend, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

Minhyuk pouted as he tapped his foot impatiently till Hyunwoo sighed and pulled away, pushing away from the locker and sadly, Hyungwon. He compensated for the momentary space by immediately pulling his boyfriend - _boyfriend!_ \- close to his side.

“Yes. We’re boyfriends now, Min!” Hyungwon grinned at one of his best friends and chuckled seeing Hyunwoo still looking a little annoyed at being interrupted from pressing kisses all over Hyungwon’s angelic face. “Babe, we _are_ in public.”

“Whatever. College is over. We’re teleporting back to my place,” he huffed and then hi-fived Jooheon.

Then he saw Hyungwon’s gaze go beyond Jooheon and Minhyuk and followed his line of sight to see Hyungwon’s other best friend Kihyun, and Hoseok coming their way, holding hands and smiling at each other with love shining in their eyes.

God, they were so whipped for each other, it was _so_ obvious.

But Hyunwoo wasn’t one to talk, he knew how weak he was for his Hyungwon.

“Ah! You both got your shit together too! Great!” Minhyuk said loudly and the coupled separated with a slight jump. Min grinned evilly while Jooheon shook his head in mock disapproval.

“Uh yeah. Yesterday he came by my mom’s café and asked me out. _Finally_! And I said yes!”

“And Hyunwoo used his little trick…?” Hoseok looked at him questioningly as pulled Kihyun back to his side.

“No tricks. Pure love. He has always loved me too.” Hyunwoo held his head high, looking proud and Hyungwon pinched his cheek softly.

“Cute!” Jooheon cooed and then said, “So, Hyungwon, do you still hate jocks?”

“I don’t think so.” He eyed Hyunwoo who grinned at him before saying, “No, he doesn’t hate them. He can tolerate them. I mean he _loves_ me so he can tolerate them for me.”

Hyungwon chuckled, “Yeah, I can.”

“So..? Friends?” Hoseok asked and Hyungwon laughed when _all_ them looked at him with pleading eyes. “Yes! Friends! But if you guys annoy me…”

“I’ll break their faces, sweetheart! Don’t worry!”

“The hell?! Shownu?! I thought you were our man!” Hoseok looked mock appalled.

“Hyunwoo hyung betrayed us.” Jooheon sighed and Minhyuk squeezed his shoulder in comfort, but smiling amusedly.

“I’m _Hyungwon’s man_ first.” Hyunwoo shrugged and Hyungwon blushed deeply at how casually his boyfriend said it. The blatant truth. His heart was fluttering like it always did when Hyunwoo was around.

“But Son Hyunwoo. If _you_ mess with our best friend, _we’ll_ break _your_ face.” Minhyuk said, his arms crossed at this chest. Though same height almost, Hyunwoo was _definitely_ built bigger. Minhyuk was so _protective._ Wow.

“Whoa, Min. Calm down, tiger!” Hyungwon chuckled as he held onto his Hyunwoo tighter, but really happy his friends had his back always.

“I’ll _allow_ you to break my face if I ever hurt Hyungwon.”

“Hmm.. Good. We have that sorted, Minie.” Kihyun nodded and then turned to Hoseok.

“Seokie, wanna teleport..?”

“Uh.. Ki.. later maybe… Bus today, yeah?” Hoseok said, apologetic smile on his face.

It was common knowledge that those who were unable to teleport got very nauseous when someone who could teleports them, whether or not the teleporter accompanies them.

“Okay cool! Maybe someday. Bus today. I got nothing much to do today and of course, I’ll get more time with you.” Ki blushed and looked away after he said that and Hoseok blushed too.

“Aww! Cute!” Minhyuk exclaimed and the turned to his boyfriend. “And you, sir?”

“Same as Hoseok hyung. Teleportation can wait, babe. The bus’s teleportation is enough for me as of now.”

“Fine. But I’ve heard you get used to it and then the nausea doesn’t come at you if you practise teleporting, with me!”

“Oh.. okay. Sure. But later, yeah babe?” Jooheon said, smiling apologetically like Hoseok had. Minhyuk nodded in understanding.

“Okay guys. We got to go. You too, you gotta go stand at the bus stand. See you tomorrow.” Hyungwon waved along with Hyunwoo.

The others waved back at them and Hyunwoo turned them around, arms still wrapped around each other’s waist.

 

They walked to the closed glass doors of their college hallway and teleported mid-walk.

To their happy ending.

Leaving behind a little bit of golden glitter, of course.

 

  * ••••



 

**Author's Note:**

> And I FINALLY managed to write a smut-free fic 😂  
> Well, I have many more ongoings/drafts for Showhyung/Hyungnu in my docs so I’ll post all of them one by one after I get to write n finish them after my exams end on 9th April 😪  
> Till then ciao! I’ll be back to writing and posting soon!  
> Kudos & comments make me happy so please do let me know if you like the stuff I write  
> Okay uh bye then 🙈😂❤️
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any Showhyung fic requests/prompts you want me to write, hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shownuchaes.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nunuwonnie) and I’ll fulfill them if I can!


End file.
